Alphabetic Views on Love
by Adaelie
Summary: A collection of one-shots that display how amazing, hilarious, and beautiful falling in love can be. An Alphabet challenge to those who dare.
1. Almond Cake

**Almond Cake**

"What are you trying to do, Nanako?" The young woman looked back at the Ootori. "I'm trying to bake an almond cake, of course." Kyoya x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Too many stories? I know, I should be slapped. Anyway, I've yet to see an Alphabet series for Ouran (and if there is one, show it to me). In other words, this is an alphabet challenge for anyone who's willing to try. You can write about any couple, whether it's with a canon or OC. Even both are fine. Different pairings can be mentioned or written about in the series. At least one songfic must be in the collection. And if you can beat me to Z, I'll write anything you want me to write. Of course, if you don't want that; you can bask in the glory that you're better than I am. About the entire series, no lemons. I just, can't stand reading them. If you feel like you want to join, send me the link to the story and I'll follow it accordingly. Also, if you're joining; in the summary mention that it is for Adaelie's Alphabet Challenge, alright? Good luck!

It was a battle.

A battle of many wars to be fought and a battle that the world would forever know as the great almond war.

Yes, that was it. It was a war that would be fought over the almond shortage. That was what it would be called, and that would be what everyone fought for. Indeed, this would be a grand battle that would be known for all eternity.

_Thwack!_

"Hey!" Nanako shouted, rubbing her forehead. She glared at her significant other, Kyoya Ootori. "What was that for?" The girl exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing at all." He shrugged in answer, although it seemed as though she would not take that for an answer. "You've been flinging almonds at me for the past few minutes. And besides, I need those!" Nanako complained, stomping her foot onto the ground in irritation. "What? I can't have a little fun from time to time, Nanako?" He answered, the glare of the sun reflecting off of his glasses. "You don't know how to have fun."

He rolled his eyes.

She stomped over, and snatched the bag from the dining table. It was not something strange for him to see her like this. And it certainly was not strange for Kyoya to do something like this, purposely to irritate his wife further. After years, she had finally beaten it into his mind that having fun from time to time was a good thing for him. He hadn't taken her seriously at first, but reluctant as he was; she wouldn't leave him be. So he just went along with it for the time being. Flinging things at her was slowly becoming a favorite pastime for him.

Nanako strolled over towards the kitchen, and grabbed several things. Among those included chocolate cake mix, sugar, marshmallows, coconut, and a package of chocolate chips.

She began to mix the brownish looking powder before pouring it into a pan and sliding it into an oven. This of course was not ignored by the other Ootori.

He however had yet to say a word; instead he just simply stared as his wife fiddled with some sort of liquid with a bemused smile on his face.

Nanako stirred the liquid as it slowly began to solidify. Although, she stopped after a few minutes or so to grab the cake pan out of the oven. Kyoya got onto his feet this time, approaching Nanako as he leaned over the counter. He pinched the bridge of his nose, at least before sliding his glasses up again. "What are you trying to do, Nanako?" The young woman looked back at the Ootori. "I'm trying to bake an almond cake, of course."

He raised an eyebrow, at least before coughing slightly. Nanako had never cooked before as far as his knowledge went. Frankly, it was no wonder why he felt his stomach lurch slightly. There was no way he was planning on eating something that she cooked. Kyoya loved her, but he was not planning on having a cake paralyze him.

She frosted the cake, and dropped almonds on the surface. She dusted off her hands, leaving it there for a moment.

The great almond battle was not yet over as far as Nanako was concerned.

"Why do you look so sick, Kyo-chan?" She said, emphasizing on the Kyo. He narrowed his eyes at her, at least until his expression faltered once she brought the cake and placed it on the counter in front of her. "You want some?" Nanako asked, as Kyoya leaned forward to further identify if it was safe to be eaten.

Her eyes glinted.

She pushed his face forward into the cake, before having a giggling fit only a moment later. "So, you found this to be funny, did you Nanako?" He said, cleaning the cake right off of his glasses.

She traced her finger onto his face, and licking the cake on her finger. "I really do." Nanako answered. He shoved her face into what was left of it in the pan. She lifted her head up, flicking the cake away from her eyes. He mimicked her previous action and licked it off of his finger. He smiled. She smiled.

"Wonderful almond cake, _dear_."

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it, _love_."

He may have won the battle, but he had yet to win the almond war. Look out Kyoya, Nanako's got plenty more plans up her sleeve.


	2. Believe Me

**Believe Me**

"Believe me; I'll come back soon Ayuko." It had been three years. He hadn't come back yet. Ayuko cleans her attic on a whim and finds more than she expected. Tamaki x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I've got me a challenger and a possible one too. A review made me rethink my explanation of the entire thing over. And here's what I came up with. The Alphabet challenge is consisted of random one-shots, that in no way has to be directly related to each other time frame wise. If you need any more clarification, feel free to ask.

"Believe me; I'll come back soon Ayuko." It had been three years. He hadn't come back yet.

She let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes stared out the window. How many days had she spent like this? Just staring out the window and waiting for him to come back to her? Too many days, it was clear. He had promised that he'd come back. It had been three years. Everyone told her to move on and get over it, a man like Tamaki was not someone who would stay on the market too long. But she loved him. And that was all that mattered, right?

She sighed. Another failed attempt at waiting for him, wasn't it? Ayuko missed her Tamaki, her wonderful, amazing prince. He had saved her from what she was becoming. But what was he doing this time? She felt broken up and torn inside. But she could assume it was only natural for him to move on without her. She was never anything special anyway.

Ayuko slid the chair back and thanked the maids for assisting her. She slinked up the steps and paused in her step. Maybe she should clean out the attic, yes; maybe she should. She pulled down the string and climbed up the hidden stairs and slipped inward. Ayuko flicked on the light switch, and smiled partially. The maids even kept the attic so nice and clean. It amused her to no end as she looked through the various oddities she could find up the stairs, at least before smiling quietly. Although, there was one box that caught her eye the most. The box that she found was labeled 'Ayuko and Tamaki'. It was short, sweet, and simple; but it was the things that were inside that made her want to cry.

A teddy bear.

"_Look, Ayuko! Look!" She turned her head to look at the blonde, smiling partially. "What am I looking for?" She answered, as he grinned from ear to ear. He held out a small looking teddy bear to her and smiled. "I won this at one of those commoner fair games!" She sighed. She had told him time and time again that there were no such thing as commoners, there were just people. "Oh did you now?" She answered, laughing slightly. "And I want you to have it." Tamaki replied, shoving the bear into her hands. She laughed at least before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Awwwww." Hikaru and Kaoru teased. "Shut up!"_

A plastic rose.

"_Ayuko, Ayuko!" She glanced at the blonde who held a bouquet of roses in his arms. There were a hundred. "What is it this time, Tamaki?" He smiled at her, offering the girl the bouquet. "What's this for?" She asked, a faint pink crossing her face. "I'll love you forever, until the last rose dies." There were ninety-nine roses, and one fake. "Forever is a long time, you know Tamaki." Ayuko said, raising an eyebrow. "And that's how long we're going to last." She smiled back at him, pressing her lips to his._

A hair clip.

"_There you go, you look much better now." Tamaki said, pinning the girl's bangs to the side. "What did you put in my hair?" Ayuko said, touching his hand for a moment before tapping the clip slightly. "A hair clip." He grinned. "Why?" She asked in response. "You look better this way." He answered. "Are you saying I didn't look good before?" She said teasingly, grinning as he looked panic-stricken for a moment. "You've always been beautiful." "Stop kissing ass, Tamaki."_

Broken glass.

"_I hate you Tamaki Suoh! Do you hear me? I __**hate **__you!" She shrieked, throwing a glass vase at the wall beside the blonde. He just looked at her sadly, flinching every now and then when she'd throw things about. "You promised you wouldn't ever leave me." She sobbed, collapsing to the ground in tears. "Love, I'll come back. Believe me; I'll come back soon Ayuko." He said, approaching her quietly before lowering onto his knees and pulling her close to him. He pressed her head against his chest, smoothing her hair down quietly as they comforted each other in the now still silence of the night._

It had been three years. Three years of waiting for him, three years of holding onto his love for dear life. She'd spend days where she had to hug herself to keep from falling apart. She held a picture frame in her hands, looking at the various pictures of him and her that she had managed to cram into it. Tears fell onto the glass, staining patterns before she sniffled again. Ayuko wiped the tears from her eyes, at least before going through the box again before she found a small box.

She opened it, and revealed a silver ring with various diamonds embedded into it.

He had never given her this. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, at least until the other person crouched down and wrapped his arms around her thin body. "I told you to believe me didn't I?" She laughed through the tears, hugging Tamaki to the best of her abilities. "I love you Tamaki Suoh." He grinned before pressing his lips into her brown hair.

"I love you too, Ayuko Suoh."

"Hey, I never said I'd marry you."  
"What?!"

"I'm just kidding, calm down you spaz."


	3. Captured

**Captured**

He had captured my heart, before I had even known he had. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

I remembered when I first met him.

"_Mitsukuni, this is Hanabi. She wants to be your new friend, so be nice to her okay?" My mother said, smiling at him faintly. I hid behind my mother, a little afraid before he approached me with his hand outstretched. "I'm Mitsukuni!" He said happily. I looked up at my mother who gave me a reassuring nod. "I- I- I'm Hanabi." I murmured, reaching out to shake his hand although he ended up pulling me into a hug. Whether I wanted one or not. "It's nice to meet you Hana-chan!" He said, an expression of glee crossing his face. "H- Hana-chan!" I exclaimed, blushing profusely. _

_He smiled. "Yeah, do you like your nickname Hana-chan?" I smiled in response. "Y- Yeah." I answered. "Your smile is really nice, Hana-chan! You should smile more often!" He said, smiling back at me. "You really think so?" I answered, honey eyes staring at him. "Yeah!" He answered, and I just smiled a toothy grin._

I remembered that promise we made all those years ago.

"_Hey Hana-chan!" I turned my head to look at Mitsukuni, smiling. He had insisted on me calling him Honey. I didn't understand why he didn't want to go by his first name, but I had to admit. His nickname was fitting of him. He was as sweet as honey, I had to admit. Not that I'd ever tell him of course. It was silly of me to be thinking of love, especially since we were still so young. He probably still thought girls had cooties. "Hana-chan, you keep zoning out. Are you okay?" He said, the hint of concern creeping over his voice. I smiled, nodding. "I'm fine, Honey. Don't worry about it." I answered. An expression of glee crossed his face, and I laughed a little more. "You called me Honey!" He squealed. "Didn't you want me to?" I teased, giggling._

_It was amazing how nice this was to me. How clear it was. It was so beautiful, so carefree. I wished I could stay in this moment for ever. "What did you want, Honey?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. "Oh yeah!" He chirped, holding out a little silver ring. "We're not getting married are we?" I said eyes wide in shock. "No, silly!" I laughed at my aspirations as he blushed at the idea. "Mommy said that this was a promise ring!" Mitsukuni said, as I continued smiling. I loved this, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I remember hearing my mom say something about us moving, and my dad saying something about us not having enough money. They didn't want to ruin the Haninotsukas reputation. They were powerful, high class people. My dad had said. It was upsetting to hear, at first I thought they were kidding. But then everything started to sink in. _

"_What are you promising to me, then Honey?" I blushed at how wrong that sentence sounded. I sounded like we were married already, as if I was giving him a pet name. "I promise that we'll be best friends forever!" He cheered, and I got up smiling. We tried to do a high five, unfortunately it took fourteen tries. And on the last, we smacked our hands together so hard that it stung a little. My hand was beet red now. We both laughed quietly. "But forever is a long time, Honey." I said, pouting a bit. I was always the one to put a damper on things, wasn't I? "But we _always _will be best friends; I'll make sure of it, Hana-chan!" I grinned. I honestly was pleased that he'd go so far as to stay friends with me forever. If we managed that, it'd be incredible. If we didn't, well then this would be just another depressing matter in my life._

"_Just tell me when forever starts to end."_

I remember when he had insisted on me taking a walk with him at the beach.

"_Wait, Hana-chan…" I looked back at Honey. "Yes?" I answered. "Can we take a walk later?" I shook my head no, looking out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain, Honey." I said, shuffling my feet against the ground. "Oh, okay Hana-chan…" He said dejectedly, although I frowned a little. I couldn't upset him. Anyone who did was heartless. "Ah, okay. Just make sure you're dressed warmly, okay Honey? Promise?" I said softly, as he nodded happily. "Alright, I'll see you then…" I mumbled, walking past Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. Kyoya had left before Tamaki had._

_I fumbled into my room, looking through my bags and eventually finding a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt before putting on a black sweat jacket over it. I just didn't want to get sick was all. I had before after a walk in the rain. I took an umbrella and put it into my pocket. I tied up my hair this time and then proceeded to walking out of my room. "You have an umbrella, right Hana-chan?" I smiled at Honey, nodding quietly. I followed him quietly, observing what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket over whatever shirt it was that he had decided to wear. Eventually we left the villa again, approaching the beach quietly. I smiled softly as we walked there in step. "Today was fun, huh Hana-chan?" I nodded slowly. "I guess it was," I murmured._

_Today had been fun actually. Even if I had been dragged here against my will. "The beach is really pretty at night, isn't it Hana-chan?" He said, smiling at me. I was being a total buzz kill wasn't I? He has asked me to take a walk with him, and here I was saying absolutely nothing while I was forcing him to coming up with a conversation. Well, okay. I wasn't forcing him to, but same basic principles apply. "Yeah, I guess it is." I answered, as I lowered my gaze to the ground; footsteps printing themselves into the ground. "Hey, Honey?" I asked, as Honey turned and looked at me. "Why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" He shrugged, thinking about it though._

"_I think it's because I saw you smiling when I was taking you to Kyo-chan's villa!" He answered. I smiled again, and he laughed pointing. "See what I mean?" He chirped. I shook my head laughing a little though. "Why do you try so hard though, Honey? You know I'm hard to please…" I thought aloud, my fingers brushing over the promise ring on my finger. The smooth metal almost felt calming to me. It always had been. I guess it was because it was like he was always there with me; no matter what I went through. "I guess…" He answered, at least before we sat down on the sand. He leaned back on his hands, and looked at me again._

"_It was because I wanted to see you smile."_

I remember when we got engaged.

"_What are you doing, Honey?" I asked, as he got down on one knee and looked at me. He had grown over the years, having grown to look more like an adult than a child; and so had I. He took out a small blue box, and my breath hitched in my throat. "Sakurai Hanabi, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked simply. Tears grew in my eyes, at least before I grinned from ear to ear and tackled him to the ground before screaming to the world that I was getting married to Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Imagine, I had gotten engaged in my pajamas in my apartment. Classy, don't you think? "But out of all the people in the world, why would you want to marry me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Because none of them are you." _

"_So, what are you promising to me with this little ring?" I asked, smiling at him as he swept me off my feet (literally, Honey had gotten a serious growth spurt after high school). "We're going to be married forever." He promised, kissing my cheek happily. "But forever is a long time." I answered. "But we'll always last, Hana-chan. I'll make sure of it." He grinned, as I laughed._

"_Just tell me when forever starts to end."_

"And that's how I knew your father and I were meant to be." I said, picking up my little baby girl into my lap. "Really, mommy? Is that really how you and daddy got married?" I nodded happily, kissing her forehead quietly. "Really, Hana-chan? Is that really how you knew you loved me?" Honey recited, sitting on the floor; having been next to our daughter. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I could forget how childish he could be. But I loved him, I loved our family, and I loved everything that had happened to us.

He had captured my heart, before I had even known he had.


End file.
